The present invention relates to providing power to electronic devices, and in particular, to systems and methods for charging a battery from different power sources.
Electronic devices require power in the form of voltages and currents to operate. Different electronic systems may require a wide variety of power sources with different voltages and currents to operate. For example, some power sources produce AC voltages and currents and others may produce DC voltages and currents. For AC power sources, the voltages and currents of the power source may be in some specified range (e.g., 110V AC or 220V AC). Similarly, a DC power source may produce DC voltage and DC currents according to certain ratings of the particular source (e.g., 5 volts and 500 mA). However, the ratings of different power sources from different manufacturers may vary widely. Accordingly, powering an electronic device from different power sources typically requires different power input connections and circuitry tailored to process particular voltages and currents from a specific power source.
One area where power source characteristics are important is in battery charging. Batteries have long been used as a source of power for mobile electronic devices. Batteries provide energy in the form of electric currents and voltages that allow circuits to operate. However, the amount of energy stored in a battery is limited, and batteries lose power when the electronic devices are in use. When a battery's energy supply becomes depleted, the battery's voltage will start to fall from its rated voltage, and the electronic device relying on the battery for power will no longer operate properly.
Many types of batteries are designed for a single use. Such batteries are discarded after the charge is depleted. However, some batteries are designed to be rechargeable. Rechargeable batteries typically require some form of battery charging system. Typical battery charging systems transfer power from a power source into the battery. The recharging process typically includes processing and conditioning voltages and currents from the power source so that the voltages and currents supplied to the battery meet the particular battery's charging specifications. For example, if the voltages or currents supplied to the battery from the power source are too large, the battery can be damaged or even explode. On the other hand, if the voltages or currents supplied to the battery from the power source are too small, the charging process can be very inefficient or altogether ineffective. Accordingly, the characteristics of the power source play an important role in battery charging. Circuitry coupled between the power source and battery must be tailored to optimized battery charging. Otherwise, inefficient use of the battery's charging specification can lead to very long charging times, for example. Additionally, if the charging process is not carried out efficiently, the battery's cell capacity (i.e., the amount of energy the battery can hold) may not be optimized.
One problem associated with charging a battery pertains to the availability of different types of power sources with different voltage and current characteristics. It would be desirable to have a simple system that can efficiently process the voltages and currents available from different power sources into voltages and currents that may be used to charge a battery. Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods for charging batteries from different power sources.